kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frog Wild
Frog Wild (known as Devil Kirby in Japan) is an episode of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! It is episode 95 of the series' run and is the last episode before the Fright to the Finish Saga. Yuko Mizutani, who voices Lady Like, Mabel, Waddle Doo, and several other characters in the series, voices Devil Kirby in the Japanese original instead of Makiko Ohmoto. Synopsis Kirby becomes possessed by a frog-like demon who uses his powers to cause chaos and disaster in Cappy Town. Episode Summary Whilst Kirby is playing outside chasing butterflies, Kirby sees a strange frog (who incidentally just ate the butterfly Kirby was chasing). After the pair "talk" to each other, Tiff and Tuff arrive and see Kirby, but strangely the frog isn't there. They remind him that they were going to the mayors house to help Hana out before being treated to dinner, rushing off not realizing the change that Kirby has undertaken. Kirby begrudgingly follows. At the Mayor's house, whilst Tiff and Tuff are helping set the table for dinner, Devil Kirby makes his first strike by attacking Hana and ruining all the washed laundry she just did. Tiff, Tuff and the Mayor don't believe that he did such a thing until they hear a commotion at Curio's shop - Kirby has attacked Curio and destroyed all of the antiques there. Whilst the others are at Curio's asking for his story, Kirby is at the convenience store, causing havoc. Kirby then goes to a Cappy's house where he spray paints both the house and it's owner, before heading to Mabel's where he smashes her Crystal Ball. He finally decides to steal the Mayor's Car and, while everyone is discussing the previous two atrocities Kirby has caused, tries to run them all down. They all get out of the way and Kirby ends up crashing into the Gas Station, blowing it up. Tiff still cannot believe that Kirby is doing such things... Meanwhile, all the pandemonium hasn't gone unnoticed by King Dedede, who is annoyed that Kirby is now besting him at what he does best - causing havoc to his people. And, after being teased by Escargoon, decides to go kill Kirby himself once and for all and prove that he's the one and only dictator of Dreamland. Kirby, in the meantime, has gone to an empty Kawasaki's and starts to trash the place, and also revealing the true face of Devil Kirby. When the King arrives, witnessing some of the chaos caused, doesn't stand for it (claiming he "can do way more bad stuff than him!") and attempts to confront Kirby, but is promptly intimidated by Devil Kirby, who has picked up a sparking electrical appliance. The king concludes that Kirby really wouldn't do such atrocities, after being confronted by the other Cappies to take action, but knows nothing about how this has happened. Kirby meanwhile, throws the appliance he was holding, setting Kawasaki's restaurant on fire and stealing the King's car. Dedede and Escargoon chase after him whilst the others try and put out the fire. Kirby, however, decides to run the King and the Snail over but they get out of the way quickly. Kirby crashes the Car into the Police Station and it explodes. That night, all the Cappies are in a panic with Devil Kirby on the loose, with some of the grown ups hiding in the prison cell, the only thing that escaped the second car crash earlier. At the Castle, Dedede summons Customer Service, and after winding the King up by mimicking whatever he said, states that it is the work of the Devil Frog - A Demon Beast that Dedede purchased some time ago, that escaped when it startled both the King and Escsargoon by jumping onto them. It is then reveled that the Devil Frog jumped on Kirby earlier and possessed him, turning him into Devil Kirby. Tiff, Tuff and Meta Knight hear this and set out to try to drive the Demon Beast out. Dedede, however, decides to order a solution himself, a Demon Beast known as Heavy Anaconda. Customer Service, states the abilities of the Devil Frog, namely that it amplifies the malice of whoever it possesses by a millionfold. After this, Waddle Doo bursts in panicking, announcing that Kirby is attacking the castle. After witnessing Devil Kirby attacking the Waddle Dee Guards, Waddle Doo tries to attack Kirby, whilst the King shuts Escargoon up using duct tape, and in doing so gets an idea on how to get the Devil Frog back. Waddle Doo's attack doesn't go quite to plan, with Kirby spinning him around and around, before throwing him away. Dedede goes for the Devil Frog, only to miss and have Kirby jump on his back like a bouncy castle. Tiff begins to plead with Kirby to stop all this and Kirby seemingly returns to normal for a while, before playing bouncy castle with Dedede again. Meta Knight notes that it doesn't have complete control over him, claiming that "controlling one as pure as Kirby is a virtually impossible task" and tells Tiff to plead with him more. She does so, and Kirby is back to normal long enough for Dedede to snatch the frog with the tape and then he decides to attach the frog to himself, becoming Devil Dedede. The others say that turning himself into a devil was a stupid thing to do as Tiff tells Kirby to get out of the way. Devil Dedede proceeds to pummel Kirby into the ground, but before he can make the Final Blow, Heavy Anaconda shows up and eats the Devil Frog and a now normal Dedede, who had seemingly forgotten that he ordered the beast earlier. Escargoon pleads with the Kirby to help the King, and although Tiff and Tuff say that it's his own fault, Meta Knight observes, however, that they can't leave the Demon Beast there. He's soon proven right when the Heavy Anaconda decides to attack the others as they run away. Tiff summons the Warp Star for Kirby, and gives Kirby a torch to inhale once they are outside to become Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby uses his Burning and Fireball Spin attacks to defeat the Heavy Anaconda and save the King. In the End, Meta Knight tells them that the time that Kirby gets truly angry is "when the justice of the universe has been crushed underfoot." Changes in the dub * The scene where the possessed Kirby spray-paints a house, then later the Cappy residing in it, was removed from the dub version. Trivia * This was one of the four episodes that did not air during the main run of the US dub for reasons known only to 4Kids Entertainment. It was later aired as a "fourth season" with the others, being mostly uncut. * In the Japanese version, the name Heavy Anaconda is actually a pun. The Japanese pronunciation of the word "heavy" is "hebii", which means snake. * King Dedede pulls a roll of tape out of nowhere later in the episode, but this kind of thing happens a lot in cartoons. * Frog wild is a pun on hog wild, a state in which a person does things he/she would not normally do, and in a feral manner. * Since everybody still likes Kirby in the rest of the episodes, it might be possible that Kirby apologized to the Cappies, which was okay with Tiff and Tuff. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes